Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 034
Fear Factor the thirty-fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Show Stars Priscilla Everett (Alexis Rhodes) Jeff Woodlock (Jaden Yuki) Eric Stuart (Bastion Misawa) Sean Schemmel (Vellian Crowler) Wayne Grayson (Syrus Truesdale) Scottie Ray (Zane Truesdale) Recurring Role Eric Stuart (Kaibaman) Eddie Paulson (Chumley Huffington) Episode Summary Jaden was dueling a mysterious shadow figure(It was a spiritual Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon because of the familiar roar it made when it attacked and because Jaden said it was the monster from his nightmare) that defeated him and took the souls of his friends and pulled him into a pit of darkness (probably the Shadow Realm). After waking up and realizing it was a nightmare, Jaden calmed down, but Syrus and Winged Kuriboh were starting to get worried about him. Later on, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Chazz were relaxing in a hot spring. It was a good time to just take a break, considering they've been busy watching out for Shadow Riders. As Chazz was relaxing, Ojama Yellow started talking to him and mentioned something about getting ready for a spirit festival. As for Jaden, he was thinking about his past duels and his conclusion for the nightmare was because he was afraid of losing his friends, if he were to lose a duel. All of a sudden, all four of the students were pulled into this bright light, near the bottom of the spring. They woke up in a weird cavern that appeared to be underwater. They had their normal clothes back on and there were duel spirits all over the place. One of them approached the guys and told them to leave. Ojama Yellow recognized the spirit as Kaibaman, a warrior-type monster that Seto Kaiba was rumoured to have had made to be based on himself. Kaibaman challenged Jaden to a duel, and if he loses, all of his friends have to stay in the spirit world forever (This wasn't mentioned in the dub version but it could be inferred because Kaibaman said if Jaden lost "He and his friends would pay most dearly"). Jaden accepted and got his duel disk out. Featured Duels Jaden Vs. Kaibaman Jaden's Turn *Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position and activates his effect: Since it's the only card under Jaden's control, he can draw 2 extra cards. **(NOTE: In the real game, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only lets you use this effect if he's the only card under your control while your hand is empty.) *Equips his "Bubbleman" with "Bubble Blaster", which raises his ATK by 800. ("Elemental Hero Bubbleman's" ATK: 1600) Kaibaman's Turn *Summons Kaibaman (200/700) in Attack Position and activates its effect, tributing it to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), also in Attack Position. *Blue-Eyes attacks Bubbleman, but Bubble Blaster intercepts the attack, leaving Bubbleman safe and allowing Jaden to negate all Battle Damage. Jaden's Turn *Activates Polymerization, which lets his Elemental Heroes Bubbleman on the field and Clayman in his hand fuse together and form Elemental Hero Mudballman (1900/3000), who appears in Defense Position. Kaibaman's Turn *Activates Pot of Greed and draws 2 cards from his Deck. *Since he controls Blue-Eyes White Dragon, he can activate Burst Stream of Destruction, which lets Blue-Eyes destroy all of Jaden's monsters, but no Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field can attack after he uses it. Burst Stream of Destruction destroys Jaden's Mudballman. *Summons Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (1400/1000). When it's Normal Summoned, Kaibaman can add any Ritual Monster or Ritual Spell Card from his Deck to his hand. He chooses White Dragon Ritual and activates it immediately, tributing his Manju to summon his Paladin of White Dragon (1900/1200), who appears in Attack Position and attacks Jaden directly (Jaden: 2100 LP) *With his Blue-Eyes prevented from attacking, Kaibaman must end his Battle Phase, but now, he can tribute his Paladin for another Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Jaden's Turn *Activates Monster Reincarnation, which allows him to discard 1 card from his hand in exchange for 1 monster from his Graveyard. He discards Elemental Hero Necroshade and retrieves his Clayman from the Graveyard *With Necroshade now in his Graveyard, Jaden can summon 1 Elemental Hero from his hand without tributes—but only one. He chooses Bladedge (2600/1800), who appears in Attack Position. *Activates his Skyscraper Field Spell and attacks 1 of Kaibaman's Blue-Eyes with Bladedge. Due to Skyscraper's effect, Bladedge receives 1000 extra ATK since it is targeting a stronger monster (3600/1800). Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed (Kaibaman: 3400 LP), and Jaden sets a card. Kaibaman's Turn *Activates Silent Doom, which allows him to Special Summon a Normal Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. He re-summons his recently destroyed Blue-Eyes. *Activates Polymerization, which allows the 2 Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field and the Blue-Eyes in his hand to fuse together and form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800), who appears in Attack Position and attacks Jaden's Bladedge *However, since Jaden controls Bladedge, he can activate his facedown, Edge Hammer. This allows him to tribute his Bladedge and destroy a monster Kaibaman controls. In addition, Kaibaman will take damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. As Bladedge disappears from the field, Jaden targets Kaibaman's Ultimate Dragon. *However, Kaibaman is able to save his monster and his Life Points by activating De-Fusion, which separates his Ultimate Dragon into the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 each) that were fused to form it. With Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon no longer on the field, Edge Hammer is rendered useless. * All 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons attack Jaden directly (Jaden: 0 LP), and Kaibaman wins the Duel. Epilogue The entire Duel was meant to teach Jaden a lesson: Don't be afraid of defeat, but find a way to learn from it. Featured Cards Monsters * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Mudballman * Kaibaman * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Elemental Hero Clayman * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands (Manju God) * Paladin of White Dragon (Knight of the White Dragon) * Elemental Hero Necroshade (E-Hero Necro Darkman) * Elemental Hero Bladedge (E-Hero Edgeman) * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon Spells * Bubble Blaster (Bubble Shot) * Polymerization (Fusion) * Pot of Greed (Jar of Greed) * Burst Stream of Destruction * White Dragon Ritual * Monster Reincarnation (Reincarnation of Dead) * Skyscraper * Silent Doom * De-Fusion (Fusion Release) Traps * Edge Hammer {| border="1" cellspacing="0" width="100%" |- ! valign="center" style="background:#800000; color:#FFFF00" colspan="4" | Episode 34 - Fear Factor |- | colspan="1" | Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes